A Suprising Return
by zach14
Summary: What if someone new came into the picture if you want to know who it is read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Surprising Return

It was an average morning in the Amazon in the Spix Macaw tribe, inside of a tree hollow where the two mates Blu and Jewel lived, they were having breakfast as their three kids Bia, Carla and Tiago finished their breakfast Carla asked "Can we go out for a bit?" "Sure sweetie as long as you get back before sun down" Jewel said with a loving smile."Ok we will" as the three kids flew out the hollow their father said said "Be careful" "we will" Bia said back to her dad as they flew had been a month since the battle with the loggers now the Spix macaws and the Scarlet macaws had became "cool" to quote Felipe,as the three kids flew around they  
became lost "By my calculations this is the third time we've past this tree" Bia said "hey look there's a creek lets get a drink" Tiago said.

As they flew down a sudden flash of blue landed in front of Bia a large Spix macaw grabbed Bia by her neck "WHO ARE YOU WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" Bia was very scared as they heard a female voice say in a threatening tone "LET GO OF THAT CHILD OR I'LL RIP YOUR BEAK OFF!" Even this made the large Spix jump in fright as he set Bia down he walked past the female he said in a slightly scared voice "sorry ma'am". As the female walked over to Bia she knelt down and said "I am very sorry,if you don't mind me asking who are you three?" Bia still shook from her attack stuttered out "I-I-I'm Bia and this is my brother and sister Tiago and Carla."The female smiled as she said "Nice to meet you all I'm Nora I'm the leader of this village of Spix macaws" "wait you mean our village isn't the last village of Spix's that's awesome!" Tiago said excitedly "Do you think you can take me to your village?" Nora asked "Sure but we're lost you can come with us to help us find it we can show you our Grandpa he's the leader of our village"

Before Nora left she left one of her advisers to be in charge as they all flew off and after sometime they finally found the village "Hmm this place looks really familiar" Nora said in a slightly confused voice as they flew on Carla said "Here's our grandpa's hollow" as they flew into they saw Eduardo busy talking to some of his advisers Tiago said "hey Pop-pop" as Eduardo turned around he saw his three grandchildren he said "Ah if it isn't my favorite three grandchild..." Eduardo stopped and gasped as he saw Nora and at the same time Nora gasped as she saw Eduardo "Nora I-I-I thought you were dead" "Eduardo I never thought I would see you again" as they both stepped closer they kissed passionately all three of the kids made faces of confusion and surprise that their grandfather kissed this women they only knew for about an hour,as Eduardo and Nora separated they hugged lovingly Carla was finally the first one of the three who said anything "Ummmmm WHAT?!" Carla shouted as they broke the hug Eduardo said "oh I'm sorry where are my manners Carla,Bia,Tiago this is...your grandmother."


	2. Chapter 2 Mother and Daughter

Chapter 2 Mother and Daughter

"Wa-wait you-your our grandma?" Carla asked very confused "Your my daughter Jewel's children? This is wonderful where is Jewel I have to see her again" "We can take you there!" Bia said excitedly as she said that Nora said "Great let's go!"

As they began to fly Eduardo said "I'm coming too" as they flew to Blu and Jewel's new hollow that they moved into after staying in Roberto's for a few more days after the battle with the loggers. When they arrived Blu and Jewel were sitting down enjoying mangos, as they flew in Jewel said "Hey kids,Daddy who's this" Nora simply smiled and said "Jewel I'm your mother Nora" Jewels eyes shot wide open "M-Mom is it- is it really you" Nora began to tear up as she said "Yes yes honey its me" Jewel ran to her long lost as they shared a hug as they did Eduardo joined the hug, as they were doing this Jewel said through her tears she said "I've missed you so much" "I've missed you too sweetheart."

As they ended the hug Jewel said "Mom this is my mate Blu" "Nice to meet you ma'am" Blu said as he held out a wing to shake, Nora smiled as she shook his wing "Oh please call me Nora"

**I am planning on making a part 3 I'm hoping I can make it**** at least to a chapter 4 I hope you guys favorite this or follow this it would be awesome **


	3. Chapter 3 Humans

Chapter 3 Humans?

As the seven macaws all stayed in the hollow and talked Roberto flew in, Tiago flew toward him and said to him "Hey Uncle Beto" "What's up T-bird" Roberto said as they done their secret hand shake Nora walked up to them and said to Roberto "Hello Roberto do you remember me" Roberto made a face of confusion and said "umm sorry do I know you" Nora simply smiled and said "Well do you remember Nora?" Then Roberto's eyes widened "Nora I can't believe it!" Roberto said as he hugged her "I had a feeling you would recognize me after that" Nora chuckled, they would have introduced Nora to Rafael, Nico and Pedro but they all had to go back to Rio because Nico and Pedro still had the dance club and Rafael and Eva had to go back to take care of their kids, since Blu's family were going back to Rio every Summer they could see them and even sometimes Nico, Pedro and Rafael would come visit them in the Amazon.

As they finished their conversation Blu, Jewel and their kids all flew back to their hollow and Roberto done the same Eduardo and Nora went to find some food, as they did they saw some Tulio's employes Nora gasped and said "Eduardo look out!" she said as she pushed Eduardo behind a tree "Honey what are you doing?" "There's a human" she whispered pointing at the human "Nora not all the humans are evil like the ones that separated you and Jewel from me" Nora made a confused face and said "what are you talking about all humans can't be trusted if it wasn't for them we wouldn't have lost so many of our tribe and have to keep moving away from our home" "I know I know I don't like humans so close earthier but we're safe humans like that one protect this place, in fact Blu Jewel's mate he used to be a pet sorry companion Blu hates being called a pet he also lead us to fight the loggers I promise you'll barley ever notice these humans" Nora sighed and said "Okay I'll try to ignore them" Eduardo then added "thanks honey I promise if any of them try to hurt any of us I'll protect us with my own two wings if I have to" Nora smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and said "your so protective that's why I love you"

**FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 3 I HAVE A FEW IDEAS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I'D LIKE TO HERE SOME IDEAS FROM YOU GUYS **


	4. Chapter 4 Looking Back

Chapter 4 Looking Back

Nora and Eduardo returned to Nora's tribe as she told her tribe about Eduardo's they all remembered Eduardo as they were all in Eduardo's tribe at one point Eduardo watched as Nora spoke to her tribe "Everyone we have found our old tribe where my mate Eduardo is still in charge would all of you like to return?" As she finished her tribe cheered with excitement, as they all followed the path that they found earlier as they finally found Eduardo's tribe as they did they heard cries of joy as parents hugged their long lost children as mates hugged being reunited with their family members and as Eduardo and Nora watched this they heard a female voice cry "Roberto!" as Roberto turned around and his dropped with gaping with a smile "MOM DAD!" Roberto screamed as he jumped into a hug with his long lost parents "we never thought we would see you again this is great" his mother said through her tears Eduardo flew down as he greeted Roberto's father who was named Nathan since they used to be good friends in the past "hey you old bird how have you been?" Nathan chuckled as they shared a friendly hug "oh I've been fine how about you and Lola" (Roberto's mom) "we've been fine I can't believe we found Roberto" Nathan said "me and Roberto have been pretty good friends I bet you be proud to know he's one of my closets advisers and is also the leader of our soccer team." Eduardo said with a smile, Nathan then said "really congratulations son" Nathan said to Roberto "thanks dad" Roberto replied

During that afternoon Roberto and his parents caught up "so what happened after we got separated?" Nathan asked,Roberto then said "well when we got separated I was captured by humans I was brought to somewhere in this place called 'USA' while I was there I was I became a... pet" Roberto's parents gasped as he said 'pet' "I was put in this horrible... tiny cage where I was barley ever feed anything beside crackers. Crackers are these weird little squares that taste horrible!" as he finished his story his mother began to cry as she said "I can't believe that happened to you I am so sorry we lost you" Roberto then said "It's not your fault this happened" "that's horrible how did ever get back here?" his father said "Well a few years later those people that had they went to vacation to Manaus, they had me in this cage thank goodness that they dropped me and the cage broke open and I flew off to the Amazon and after a while I finally found the tribe again." Nathan then said "Have you ever told Eduardo this" "no but I think he knows something bad happened"._  
_As the day rolled on more and more were reunited with long lost family members and mates were reunited.

**THE END **


End file.
